Corvo
Os são inimigos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Corvos podem ser encontrados espalhados por todo o Mundo da Luz, mas são normalmente encontrados no Bosque Perdido e nas áreas florestais perto dele. Eles se sentam em árvores ou em penhascos. Quando Link passa, eles começam a voar e então mergulham na direção dele. Eles podem fazer dois ou três mergulhos, mas se eles não forem mortos, eles irão voar para longe. A suas contrapartes do Mundo das Trevas são os Dactos. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Os Corvos são maiores e mais poderosos do que aqueles em A Link to the Past. Eles não fazem várias tentativas de atacar Link, voando para fora da tela se erram seu ataque inicial. Um corvo específico no Castelo Kanalet possui uma das cinco Folhas Douradas e é mais poderoso do que um corvo normal. Ele não vai deixar a sua árvore a menos que Link jogue uma pedra ou plante uma Bomba na árvore. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Os Corvos são praticamente idênticos aos corvos de A Link to the Past, embora eles causem menos danos ao Link. Em alguns lugares, os Corvos chegam voando de fora da tela, ao invés de esperarem em árvores para atacar Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Neste jogo, os Corvos têm uma plumagem azul escuro. Eles podem ser encontrados por toda Hyrule. Como a maioria dos Corvos, eles esperam nas árvores e mergulha para baixo para atacarem Link. Eles são ágeis, mas não forte e podem ser derrotados com um ataque da Espada. Um Corvo rouba a Chave do Cemitério, e deve ser derrotado para recuperá-la. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Os Corvos esperam em árvores grandes, e atacam o Link quando ele chega perto, forçando-o a largar Rúpias. Eles são fracos e morrem com apenas um golpe da espada. Após Link deixar cair as Rúpias, o Corvo as persegue. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Os Corvos aparecem como inimigos que se sentam nas árvores, esperando Link passar. Eles atacam Link, fazendo-o derrubar Rúpias, as quais eles tentam roubar. Eles também irão atacar Link se ele tocar a "Canção das Aves". The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Assim como em A Link to the Past, os Corvos aparecem no Mundo da Luz e mergulham na direção de Link, se ele andar próximo a eles. Eles fazem várias tentativas de acertar Link e voam para longe se Link não os derrotar. Veja Também *Dacto *Guay *Gralha Preta *Takkuri Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds